1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal including a display with at least two display portions, and more particularly to a mobile terminal and a method of changing or converting a current process displayed on one of the display portions of the mobile terminal according to a type of function key selected.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, mobile terminals include many additional features other than a basic call service. For example, it is possible to watch movies, listen to music, access the Internet, and play games on a mobile terminal. Thus, with this increase in capability, people are spending more time using their mobile terminal.
However, the related art mobile terminal generally includes only one display portion. Therefore, it is difficult for the user to simultaneously perform multiple tasks. For example, if the user is playing games on the terminal and receives a text message, the game is interrupted thereby inconveniencing the user.